


Never In a Million Years

by QueenRiley



Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim learns to appreciate a new side of the man she once knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never In a Million Years

Kim hated this. She should be top billing at the paper, writing all the greatest stories. She'd done the entire chronicles of the latest Power Rangers teams, after all! But no. She was relegated to flash pieces. In the entertainment section of all places! She was a reputable journalist, darn it, and she wanted to be running with the big names.

Instead she was getting dressed up, yet again, to attend opening night of a new concert series. It was all orchestral music and she really wasn't looking forward to it, but she had a job to do, and it was free tickets, and it wasn't like she was doing anything else with her Friday night.

She sat in the lush seat, right up front, and barely scanned the bill she'd been handed by the director. None of the names popped out at her, but she'd already been told a number of local talents had been pulled in for the series. Just what she wanted to review. Local amateur musicians from Angel Grove. She sighed and settled in for the evening.

Kim was startled, and pleasantly surprised, the moment the curtain opened on the orchestra. The lead pianist was front and center and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as he started to play. He was extremely talented, and quite handsome to boot. She knew him. She knew she knew him, but she couldn't quite believe her eyes. She had to read the playbill twice before she would believe it.

Eugene Skullovitch was on stage right now blowing her mind with his amazing talent. And she was definitely enjoying it in more ways than one. She decided to turn her article into a series of pieces on the music series, and she was going to start with a one on one interview with the featured musician of the night, the pianist.

Two nights later, she did something she never thought she'd ever do. Something that even five years ago would have turned her stomach in disgust. Kimberly Hart asked Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch to dinner. And he said yes.


End file.
